


Tales of the Heroes

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: All Superheroes Must Die (2011)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Haven't even finished the movie, Kick-Ass (mentioned), Movie Night, Never read the comic, Origin Story (Kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Literally just a couple of random soft moments between the four superheroes.
Relationships: Jill "Shadow" & Ben "Cutthroat", Jill "Shadow"/Charlie "The Wall", John "Charge" & Ben "Cutthroat", John "Charge"/Jill "Shadow"
Kudos: 1





	Tales of the Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I have never read the comic book and am about twenty minutes to the end of the actual film, and I also haven't watched the second so this could all be entirely wrong but who cares.

He saw these people outside his window every night. Three of them, dressed in such dark colours that it was difficult to even notice them, but John always did. He saw them every night outside his window, gathering under the lamplight of the charcoal lamppost, whispering among themselves before disappearing into the night. Sometimes they were injured, sometimes their clothes were ripped, hell, sometimes people were even chasing them, and other times they were the chasers. But they were always there.

Out in the day time, John would always look around, try to see if he recognised any of the people in his home town as these nightly heroes. He never did.

It was a year, a full year, before John came face to face with any of them. He wasn't thinking about them as much anymore, the curiosity having burned out after such a long time, before he first ran into Jill in the street.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I was rushing!" She exclaimed as she ran headfirst into John. "Oh, no, it's fine." John smiled awkwardly, unaware of where to look. Perhaps not at the glaring blond behind her, that's for sure. "No, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." She looked directly at him for the first time, nearly the same height as him, and seemed to give him a look up and down, sussing him out.

"Jill, let's go." Both turned to the blond boy stood back behind them, arms folded protectively across his chest. He almost appeared curled in on himself, and John would feel bad if the kid wasn't giving him the dirtiest look possible.

Jill rolled her eyes fondly at the boy. "Right, I better get going," she smiled sheepishly, patting Johns shoulder as she walked by, and the moment was almost savoured had the blond boy not knocked his shoulder harshly with his own when he was going by to follow Jill.

It was that night, whilst John was watching out of his bedroom window of his lonely, dingy apartment did John suddenly recognise two figures: a girl with a short pixie cut, and a slight boy with blond hair. Although he was convinced it was entirely coincidental, John still raced out the door.

"Oh didn't mean to bump into you guys again..."

XX~•~•XX

"This movie sucks." John titled his head to watch the muttering blond grumbling on about how Charlie always chose the worst movies. "Hey, it was my turn this week so you better pipe down, else I'll complain all the way through yours next week." The brunet grinned, eyes focused on the screen. "Besides, what's not to love about Kick-Ass?" The rest of the group chuckled as Ben's arms folded over, eyes downcast and a frown on his face, the room quietening down for what was quite possibly the first time that night.

Ben's body was splayed out across the sofa, feet in John's lap, legs twitching every so often, trying to comfortable, which wasn't an easy feat on a sofa of such a small size. "If you keep wriggling you'll knock my beer over." John chuckled, grabbing both of Ben's feet in one hand as he moved his beer bottle off the mini table beside the sofa, placing it delicately on the floor instead. "I'm not wriggling." Ben argued, attempting to pull away his feet. "Sure you're not."

Jill looked over at the boys fondly before going back to fiddling with Charlie's hair. She was sat on an armchair with Charlie in front of her feet, laying against a beanbag. It was her apartment they were all holed up in right now, holding their weekly movie night. It was nice, being all together like this, it didn't happen often.

John insisted on still getting a proper day job, because "being a superhero doesn't pay the electric bill", so she had quickly followed in that suit. Charlie and Ben still lived at home with their parents, who didn't seem to be able to notice how they weren't ageing anymore. What with only having gained their abilities about two years ago, the whole no-ageing thing hadn't properly kicked in yet, though anyone could see that Ben still looked the same as the day he had discovered his powers, whereas most teenagers didn't still look sixteen at eighteen.

It was more noticeable with the boys, Ben looking a lot younger than most of his classmates (unfortunately it was another rule of John's that he and Jill had to still finish school - "You can't tell me what to do!" "I'm 21, I'm pretty sure I can.") and Charlie being treated as a kid in his community college. Thankfully, it wasn't much of a difference for Jill, most girls didn't seem to age as quickly as their male classmates, so being sat in her college classes still looking like seventeen didn't change a thing.

John had pretty much taken over as their group leader during their crime fighting and older brother during the day. Charlie would always complain he didn't he an older brother as he was into a year younger than John so it didn't make a difference, and most of the time John accepted this claim and didn't bother with him as much as he did Ben when it came down to his "brotherly duties", and, as annoying as Ben found it, John's helicopter parenting became a less of a parenting all three thing and more of a parenting Ben thing.

Side note: It wasn't just physically ageing that had stopped, it was mental ageing as well, so John genuinely did have a child on his hands - in legal terms at least. Of course, Jill and Charlie were technically underage as well, but Jill proved most of the time to be more mature than all of them combined, and John soon found that getting a brick wall to listen to him would be easier than Charlie (again, the most common argument was that Charlie was only a year younger, by which point John stopped listening).

"Your movies are always junk." Ben muttered as the movie came to a close. "I thought it was very good." Jill replied, kicking at Charlie's beanbag with her feet. "At least someone appreciates it." Charlie grinned, leaning forward to pull himself up. "Hey, at least it's your turn next week. Any plans on what to watch?" John asked, getting up himself before extending a hand to Ben, a hand that was predictably pushed away.

As soon as Ben was up he shrugged. "I don't know, whatever I feel like come next Saturday." He yawned slightly, and it was one of those moments that John remembered just how young Ben actually was, and to go through the stress of being a superhero six nights a week was not easy to do, not by any means, so when Ben was clearly tired, and the team were retiring to bed, John often just pulled Ben into his arms, cradling his head with a hand almost the same size as it, holding tightly onto the boy.

"Off to bed, yeah?" He whispered, knowing that Ben would be too tired to even take note of any childish words John spoke at him. Ben merely grumbled slightly some more before pulling away from John, starting to head out the room.

Jill appeared by John's side. "He really looks up to you, you know that, right?" John turned to her in surprise. "Bullshit." He replied.

XX~•~•XX

"I was handling it!" John glared Ben down as he stood above the unconscious villain. "Yeah, could tell." He replied sarcastically. "Jesus Christ, why do you have to be all up in my business constantly?!" Ben snarled, arms folding right back over his chest - John hated when he did that, it meant he was blocking people out. "I'm not constantly on your case, I'm looking out for you!" John growled, storming over to where Ben was curled up on the ground with his back pressed harshly against a brick wall. "Nobody said this was going to be easy, and no one expects you to be able to control these abilities straight away-"  
"But you can!"  
"I've been at this longer-"  
"Jill and Charlie are way better than I am-"  
"Jill and Charlie are older and, quite frankly, have a hell of a lot more patience!"

Ben rolled his eyes, and shifted away from John, blue eyes staring down the dirt in front of him.

"Benny..." He glanced over at John briefly, the older not missing the vulnerable look of hurt on his face. Usually Ben was good at concealing his emotions, but there were times when he just couldn't hold it in much more. "Look, I know this is hard-" Ben snorted. "-but sometimes you do just need backup, whether you like it or not."   
"You saying that you're my backup?"  
"Hell yeah man, I couldn't take that guy, no way."

Ben grinned as John threw an arm around the boy. "Lets head over to Jill's, yeah?"

XX~•~•XX

"We shouldn't be doing this."  
"Why not? Its not like you're actually dating John, so there isn't anything wrong with this."  
"But I did kiss him, and I told him I liked him-"  
"And he walked away."

Jill sighed, knees to her chest and her forehead balancing on them with Charlie by her feet, his hands on her ankles. "We're allowed to do this Jill, don't you want to?" She looked at him with fearful saddened eyes. "We barely have anyone, there's no one else out there like us. Everyone else we know is going to grow up and leave - we can't have any rifts between us!" She exclaimed, voice tittering on the edge of voice breaks and wobbles. Charlie groaned and rubbed a calloused hand over his face. "This isn't going to affect anything, J." He grumbled. "And even if it did - you're right, we are all each other has, so it would be stupid for John to get up and leave just because of us fooling around for a couple of hours when you two aren't even in a proper relationship."

They turned as they heard the door swing open and Ben and John's voices floating through the apartment. "Guess we don't have the time anyway." Jill whispered before tangling herself and walking towards the door. "We just can't risk it." She muttered over her shoulder.


End file.
